Getting Ready
by BonesFABERRY
Summary: The preparations that led up to the wedding day went without a hitch. One-Shot


**Getting Ready**

The preparations that led up to the wedding day went without a hitch.

Angela was the one that -along with (a sometimes reluctant) Maura -planned everything from scratch, both (more so Angela than Maura) pestering Jane about dresses, color schemes, food, cake, guests and all those things that are involved in a wedding –I really don't know if those are the only things involved, I've never been to one.

But anyway, as I was saying, Jane was about to lose her head, or she would have if Maura hadn't been there.

_Maura_.

She had been Jane's salvation, guiding and helping her along the way.

_"You choose Maura" Jane would say some times_

_"I can't Jane, is your wedding day, it has to be special" Maura would reply_

_"You know that if it was my decision, we'd get married on the Fenway and have hot dogs for dinner" her statement would make Maura laugh, which she would try to hide with an eye roll_

_"Good thing your mother is planning the wedding"_

_"Good thing? More like a nightmare"_

_"Come on, Jane" Maura would pout at her while showing her some samples of whatever they were discussing about "Choose one"_

_Jane would sigh and close her eyes "You know me better than anyone else, so guess which one I would choose"_

_"You know I don't guess Jane" Jane would arch and eyebrow which would elicit a sigh from Maura "Fine, what about this one?"_

Every single decision would go that way: Jane and Maura bickering for a while before Maura would relent and pick what she thought Jane would choose if she actually voiced her opinions instead of rolling her eyes.

The only thing that Jane drew the line at was at the dress, she wouldn't let anyone –not even her mother- know about what she would wear, which in turn clearly upset the Rizzoli matriarch.

The days after the proposal and the consequential planning turned into weeks which turned into months until the day that everyone had been waiting for finally came.

The venue picked was a nice garden owned by Constance Isles, which surprised everyone one night when she announced that she had the perfect place, Jane had gasped and Angela rushed to hug Constance and then started to discuss all the ideas that she had.

Nobody noticed that Maura stayed silent, finding her food more important than the discussion taking place at the table.

Going back to the story, the garden was really spacious and could hold the amount of guests that would be attending –an insanely large amount of guests that according to Jane were unnecessary since neither of them knew all of them, but nobody could argue with Angela.

It was decorated to the spot, the tables were beautifully set with (not so) big center pieces, there was a stage near the lake –yes, the garden had its own lake- and the table meant for the spouses was next to it.

Opposite to the stage was the altar and the guy officiating a ceremony –is it a pastor or a bishop? I really don't know, maybe it is the justice of peace? –was waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin.

Jane was pacing around the tent that was set specifically for her –like really specifically for her, it had a T.V. playing her favorite movie and there was a mini fridge full of beer -don't judge her, she'd need the liquid courage to get through all of this.

"Hey Jane" Frankie's voice stopped her train of thought "You look gorgeous"

"Yeah, Jane" Tommy came into the tent, TJ sleeping soundly in his arms "You clean up nicely" he smirked

Jane blushed "Thanks" she murmured

"I totally thought you were going to wear a suit" Frankie took her hand and made her twirl.

"Maura would have killed me if I had wore a suit" Jane looked down at her dress, it truly was beautiful.

When she entered that secluded shop a few months ago, she thought that she wouldn't find the perfect dress in the first shop she entered, how wrong she was.

The dress fitted closely to the body until mid-hip and widened gradually to the hem, resembling the mouth of a trumpet, had a dipped neckline and the waistline hit at her waist. It was white and with little details, nothing to fancy that wouldn't fit with Jane's style, her hair was braided and she wore little to no makeup.

"Here" Tommy motioned to Frankie's hand with his head "We bought you something blue" he winked at her

Jane took the box in Frankie's hand and when she opened it her breath was taken away.

Inside the box rested a small heart pendant that was engraved, squinting her eyes she gasped when she noticed that in the middle of the heart were engraved a scalpel and a gun tangled together, a small blue diamond resting on the middle of it.

"It's gorgeous" Jane blinked away the tears "Can you put it on me?" she turned around and waited until it was fastened around her neck. "Thank you" they hugged for a while until Angela burst into the tent, announcing that it was time to start.

The pianist- a friend of Maura- started to play the typical 'Here Comes The Bride' song, announcing the beginning of the ceremony.

Tommy gave TJ to his mother and extended his arm at Jane at the same time Frankie did it.

"Shall we?" the three siblings smiled.

"Let's do this" Jane interlaced her arms with her brother's and walked out of the tent "Have any of you seen Maura?" she asked suddenly

"I saw her a few hours ago talking…" Frankie frowned

"More like yelling" Tommy murmured

"…with the caterers"

"Oh" Jane sighed "I guess I'll see her once the ceremony starts."

The trio walked down the altar, smiling while pictures were taken, every once in a while Jane would look around and try to spot Maura somewhere in the venue.

_She'll be here, she wouldn't leave you alone in a moment like this_, Jane thought.

Jane smiled when she reached the altar and kissed her brothers on the cheek before turning around and facing who se believed to be the love of her life.

The rest of the ceremony went without a hitch, both parties saying their vows and the respective 'I do's', making all the guests laugh and cry.

Nobody noticed that one of the most important persons was missing and they didn't question the lack of presence of that specific person.

Across town, at some house in Beacon Hill, Maura Isles was crying her eyes out while drowning her sorrows in alcohol.

_Now Jane will never know I love her_, she thought, _I will never be able to tell Jane how much I love her._

* * *

**Hope you liked it -w- **

**[Follow me on Tumblr for updates/spoilers/etc : .tumblr .com]**

**I don't own Rizzoli & Isles**


End file.
